Stranded,Lost,Loved
by silversparks909
Summary: This story is how the Rowdyruff Boys Z and Powerpuff Girls Z get stranded on a uninhabited island together. What will be this fallout this event love or hate? First story please read no flames. MomokoxBrick MiyakoxBoomer KaoruxButch UsagixBandit
1. Chapter 1:Storm

**Me: So this is my first story please no flames. **

**Brick: don't read we aren't in much of this chapter**

**Butch: She sucks**

**Boomer: (nods)**

**PPGZ: (glares) but we are :p**

**Me: I don't own any of the characters but I own the plot enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Miyako pov<em>

It is cold gloomy, and overcast today, the weatherman called for this type of weather. Momoko, Kaoru, Usagi, and I just finished hanging out at the mall and are going to my house for a sleep-over. My Obaasan (grandma) is on a month long vacation and we are going to have a sleep-over for that time. Today is the first day of the sleep-over.

"We have to find a place to rest I am tired" says an exasperated Momoko. We go under a locked store with a ceiling that stretches over us.

We are now 15 and have some changes from when we were 13. Momoko aka Hyper Blossom is still the same sweet loving teen as before but only a little boy-crazy and is smart but still fun. She still has her big pink bow and fiery hair but sometime leaves her hair down. She now has a big fan-boy club. She is now 5'8 and has curves a goddess would beg for and has is a 36C-cup breast (author: don't judge me I am female). She is wearing a light pink t-shirt with a dark pink heart in the middle jean shorts and pink converse.

Kaoru aka Powered Buttercup is still the hot-headed sporty tom-boy as before but sometime enjoys going shopping for things, like now. She has a huge fan-boy club. She still doesn't like skirts or dresses but will occasionally were her hair down in layers. She is now 5'8 and has curves all the girls in school except us would die for and has 38C-cup breast. She is wearing a green t-shirt a skull in the middle and black cargo shorts with green converse.

Usagi aka Energetic Bunny is a fun, crazy, funny, and hyper girl she like sports and electronics. She wears her hair in a side ponytail with a purple rubber band. She moved here after we defeated Kare and we became friends. She was hit with white-z rays that shoot out of town and into a neighboring town were she live. Soon after that she moved here. She is 5'7 and has great curves that got her a gigantic fan-boy club and has 32D-cup. She is wearing a purple t-shirt with a bunny logo on it and jean shorts with purple converse.

I am Miyako aka Rolling Bubbles I am still a "girly girl" and still have a colossal fan boy club. I still have my signature pigtails and rarely have them out. I am 5'7 and have an hour glass figure and have a 34D-cup. I'm wearing a light blue blouse short sleeve and a blue skirt with blue converse. The villains haven't given up on taking over New Tokyo yet.

It suddenly starts pouring. We find a empty closed store with an unlocked door (lucky right) and go inside.

"The storm is raging!" exclaimed Usagi while sweating a bit from fear.

"I guess we have to make a run for it" says Momoko

"What no that can be dangerous in this type of weather" I screech "it's like a hurricane and we could hurt ourselves."

"We have to try our best" says Kaoru. Usagi nods in agreement. Three against one I'm bound to lose.

"Fine" I say in agreement" One the count of three."

Usagi: Three

Momoko: Two

Kaoru: One

We quickly bolt out into the dangerous weather. The rain caught on to our clothes. My house is about one mile away but still not close enough to get to. We dashed toward my house and suddenly a huge tornado like veil of water appears in the distance close to the dirction we are heading.

* * *

><p><em>Kaoru's pov<em>

We were running to Miyako's house or should I say mansion, when a gigantic water funnel appears in the distance.

"Fuck whats that" I say

"I don't know but we should run away" replies Momoko looking terrified

We run but can't outrun it as it heads our way. I see it coming up about a block away from us as it rapidly approaches us. No place to run, it devors us. All I see is darkness surounding us as the funnel inhales us.

* * *

><p>Boomer's pov<p>

Me and my bros Brick, Butch, and Bandit were at the arcade when they suddenly closed it down. We are still evil but Mama gave us serum to become the Powderpuff girls Z's age and have powers like them. We have yet to show PPGZ our new powers but Brick keeps putting it off for the 'perfect time'. We look basically the same but have diffrent hair styles but diffrent clothes(like bipink bunny's clothes). Bandit our newest member joined after we were defeated by the PPGZ. We still couldn't beat them after making him with the purple one's rubber band. He has shaggy brown hair he is 5'12

Brick still has his hat but let his hair grow out and put it in a low ponytail he is now 6'0.

Butch ditched the small ponytail we come to love (sarcasm) and has his hair up in a spiky way he is now 6'1

I have the same hair style as before and am 5'12.

We decided stay at the arcade anyway . Suddenly we hear a huge sound like a the wind was becoming whips. We went outside and saw a tornado water thing approaching us looking like it is about a block away. We run but don't escape fast enough. We are all swept away and darkness surrounds me.

**Brick: horrible**

**Butch: terrible**

**Boomer: how can you write sometime this bad. We weren't in most of it. **

**Me: (growls being held back by Momoko and Kaoru) damn Prick, Bitch, and Prissy**

**Miyako: R&R**

**Me: I will try to update everyday**


	2. Chapter 2:Seperated

**Me: (In a corner poking mushrooms)**

**Butch: What's her problem?**

**Momoko: A teacher gave her a pop quiz.**

**Brick: So what that would be no problem for me (boasting)**

**Miyako: I guess I'll do the disclaimer Silversparks does not own us only the plot enjoy. **

* * *

><p><em>Momoko's Pov<em>

My head is throbbing. I open my eyes to see a bright flash of light. I sit up and find that I'm on sand it seems to be some kind of island. The memories flood in from before I woke up. I look around and don't see any of my friends. I notice I still have my bag from the mall in any iron grip. Inside is some string for a loom, a souveiner water bottle, and a small pot for my mom. I suddenly hear a long string of curse words.

"Damn fucking ahhhh why the hell does bad things always happen to us." Says a voice I instantly recognize as Kaoru.

I speed over to her. "Hi Kaoru I thought I was all alone and something happened to you guys" I rambled and noticed she too had her bag with huge water bottles at least 5 for her family and her.

"Thank goodness your alive I just wonder where Miya and Usi (nicknames)" says Kaoru. I wonder where they are also. I look up to see some grey and black clouds.

"Do you see those stormy looking clouds "I say. She nods also seeing the

"We should look for them" I suggest" but if we don't find them before the storm we should find a place to stay". We both nod in agreement.

* * *

><p><em>Usagi's Pov<em>

Where am I? I suddenly remeber the events of before and hoist myself up. I look up at the sky there seems to be some storm clouds approaching where I am. It also seems to be a new day. I still have my bag from the mall that has a cover plate for a kichen, some electonic parts, a pan and a pan cover that was for my mom. I start searching for my friends.

"Miyako, Momoko, Kaoru where are you" I shout loudly. Suddenly I hear a squeal and a loud bang. I run to the sound and found Miyako rubbing her butt. She also has her bags with at least one pair of clothes for each of us, and a kitchen spoom.

"USAGI OMG are you ok are you hurt" she shouts as she checks me over.

"I should be asking you that I heard you fall." I say sarcastically. She pouts but nods.

"Only a small scratch not to bad" she says smiling brighter than the sun." But I know someone who climbs trees and falls with bruises".

"I stopped doing that" I say pouting" So I wonder where Momoko and Kaoru are and if their okay."

"And also where are we and how are we alive we went up a fudging twister!" exclaims Miyako thinking.

"That's a new one Miya thinking this hard" Miyako start pouting and I laugh and she later joins in.

"Okay so we should start looking for them." She says after laughing I nod and we look around the area.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: (still gloomy) <strong>

**Boomer: She's still depressed jez**

**Momoko: I understand your pain (tears up)**

**Butch: what a prissy girl**

**Me: what did you say (fire in background)**

**Butch: exactly what you heard (smirks)**

**Kaoru: Lets kill'em**

**Me: Yeah (chases him with weapons with Kaoru)**

**Boomer: R&R**

**P.S: I might update weekly actually due to school. And the items in the bags will help with the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I was caught up on school work and studying.**

**Kaoru: what her studying more like her acting like it with an iPod under a textbook**

**Me: Ok I admit some times I do that and get a way with it.**

**RRBZ: stumble in and faint (dramatically)**

**Momoko: What not in another chapter :p**

**Brick: No we were watching playing video games and getting drunk off of soda**

**Me: to drown out their sorrows that's sad**

**Usagi: (bounces in) this is the first time I talk out of the story (applause) thank you **

**Me: I totally didn't forget about you (looks around the room) someone does the disclaimer **

**Bandit: Silvercat does not own any of us only the plot line.**

* * *

><p><em>Kaoru Pov<em>

Why is it that is something eventful always is happens to us? Some times it's good or bad. Anyway we are searching for Miyako and Usagi before the approaching storm comes.

"Miyako Usagi" We both call out their names searching in a now frantic way. I feel a light drizzle.

"Momoko we should look for them later we should find a place to stay out of the rain now." She reluctantly nods worried about Miyako and Usagi. I am also just as worried for them but they can manage they are resilient. We start to head to the inner part of the island to find a cave or something. We find a huge cave that looks uninhabited by any animals. Just as we walk inside the rain slowly starts.

I hope their all right" says Momoko with a worried expression.

"Their fine this is Usagi and Miyako we're talking about also their friends with me" I say with a smirk hoping to lighten the tension. I hear her giggle so I guess it worked. But on the inside we are both still worrying.

_Usagi Pov_

Miyako and I are running trying to avoid the rain. It just started drizzling. As we start running inland we hear voices.

"Do you hear that" I whisper. Miyako nods slowly. We both pick up some sticks and approach the voices. We see two silhouettes. Just as we were about to hit them we notice the raven hair and orange hair. We both drop our sticks and run to them.

"Momoko Kaoru" we yell. They both turn around and it was not them but two boys.

"Sorry we thought you were someone else do you know where we are." Miyako says

They both look at each other and shrug. "We don't know we were sucked up by a twister and got separated from our friends" the red-head response

"The same thing happened to us" I say. Just then it starts to rain. We all run further into the island. Before we got to wet we found a cave with no one in it. We all settle down and take in the surroundings and the people in front of us.

Finally Miyako says" How about we stay together we all are in the same situation and could find our friends if we stay together." I agree with her. The two boys seem to consider the offer. They both nod after some time.

" Let me introduce you I am Usagi Fukui and this is Miyako Gotokuji.

"I'm Akira and this is Takeshi" Akira the redhead says.

Miyako bows politely. I say "what do we do now"

Miyako says "wait until the rain stops." Takeshi was silent this whole time I forgot he was there for a second. The rain didn't seem like the rain would stop so Miya lied down to sleep. I decided to do the same and later explore. I was thinking about where Momoko and Kaoru before I slept and I think the same was for Miyako because she didn't seem to be sleeping.

_Akira/Brick's Pov_

Those two girls went to sleep after we introduced ourselves. I looked at Butch before gesturing for him and me to go deeper into the cave. When we were out of hearing range we talked. We made fake names for each other before.

"So is it a good idea to stay with these girls" Butch says finally

I nod" they are in the same position as use might as well." I reply.

We walk back to see the girls asleep then we too go to sleep while the storm continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Again I am sorry for the wait also I'm made a Percy Jackson and PPGZ crossover please read its called The PPGZ the Daughters of the Gods.<strong>

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so thank you everyone for looking at my story. Thanks for reviewing**

**-Mizushima Keichii**

**-Kimeko-chan123**

**-Paranoid Angel**

**-puppypower2001**

**-and all the guests and people who looked at my fanfic. **

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

**All right continuing the story.**

* * *

><p><em>Momoko's Pov<em>

While I was sleeping I woke up to see two pairs of eyes staring at Kaoru and me. I shake Kaoru to wake her up and surprisingly she does wake up. When my eyes adjust to the dark I see two boys that look like Miyako and Usagi. They both look familiar but I can't tell how.

"Who are you and why are you in here" Kaoru says scowling to make sure they don't do anything.

"I'm Raiden and this is Hiroshi. We were sucked up by a water twister with some friends of ours. Also we saw a cave and it was raining outside."

"Its ok it is raining outside I'm Momoko and this is Kaoru. You should stay with us we were also sucked into a twister and were separated from some friends. I t will be easier if we do things in a group." I say before Kaoru can say something. The both agree almost as soon as the words came out of my mouth. With all of us in agreement I go to sleep along with all the rest in the cave.

_Miyako's pov_

Early in the morning I woke up earlier than everyone else. The rain stopped to barley a drizzle. I decided to explore a little not to far from the cave though I left my bag next Usagi. It was a bit wet I heard some water nearby I go drink some water at a river. On the way back to the cave I marked the trees so I knew where the river was. Once I got back to the cave everyone was awake.

"Miyako how could you go exploring without me" Usagi says pouting and having fake tears in her eyes. I laugh at her expression.

"I didn't much but I found a river nearby"

"Alright then let's go there" she looks over to the boys do you want to come"

"Yeah sure" says Takeshi. I was shocked he even spoke at all. By the looks of it so was Usagi.

"So you can speak I thought you were a mute or something. Now we're getting somewhere" Usagi says with glee because we are somewhat getting some where being friends with them.

"What do you mean by that?" Takeshi says scowling. Akira also is scowling.

"Nothing just you weren't speaking at all before so we were curious. We didn't men it that way" I say quietly

"Oh that's it. Sorry" Akira says.

"So lets go" Usagi exclaims pulling me to no where in particular. The boys are following. Suddenly I hear something and apparently so does Usagi. We grab a stick and approach the thing. What we saw shocked us at the sight of raven hair and orange hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Important please read-please read my other story I know it isn't that good but I am trying and I want a ton of people to read it. <strong>

**Also sorry for the short chapter I will try to make it longer next time but I am not that great at writing.**

**R&R**


End file.
